


Shut up and kiss me

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Could you write something with these three sentences?  (You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad”  “Just shut up and kiss me.” “If we get caught I’m blaming you”)Asked by anon via tumblr





	Shut up and kiss me

Regina growled as she interlaced her fingers with Emma’s, carrying their hands atop the blonde’s head over sweaty blonde locks that framed Emma’s darkened green eyes. On her pupils, Regina could see dots of blue shinning under her stare and smirked while moving forward, enjoying the feeling of Emma’s smooth skin against her half-buttoned blouse.

A part of her knew well that they were playing with a time that wasn’t even theirs to play with and the sound of her office at the other side of the closed door in where Emma was currently pinned down under her, was enough to make her smirk and hover over the blonde’s parted lips. Emma whined and licked them, biting them as Regina remained unmoving, a part of her fuzzy brain trying to calm her down.

It was useless, the blonde had come in the right moment just after she had finished a meeting with Moe French and the tingling on her fingers due to her magic begging to be released on the despicable man had only heightened the second the woman had entered with a small smile and what now was a forgotten meal on top of Regina’s desk. Angry, furious and just wanting to pounce on something it had only taken Emma’s playful comment of them finally being alone for Regina to push her against the nearest wall making the glass of the door rattle while she started to nibble on her relentlessly.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

Emma was breathless as she said it and for a moment Regina could feel the heat of the puff of air touching her lips as she licked them as well, her fingers pressing on Emma’s even more strongly as she let out a small laugh. Their mirroring rings clinked against each other as she let one hand go, lowering it so she could grab the blonde’s shirt and crease it, tracing patterns on the savior’s skin beneath the fabric.

“Oh, really?” It was smugness what came out of her as she came closer to the blonde, kissing the woman’s long neck once, then twice, while she felt her squirm.

“If we get caught I’m blaming you.” Emma mumbled while eyeing her through narrowed eyes. She had a dopey smile on her though, the muscles on her arms straining visibly as she tried to remain still under Regina’s ministrations, the brunette -usually the cold-headed one- not caring about it one bit.

Moving closer once again, her free hand moving even downwards, tugging on Emma’s jeans while doing so, Regina kissed the underside of the blonde’s mouth, just quick enough for Emma to move only to find nothing at the other side but air.

“You won’t be able to talk, dear.”

A shudder broke from Emma and Regina only had time to blink before she was the one being pinned down, the feeling of wood and glass at her back cold against Emma’s wandering hands on her front.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
